csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Help:Uploading files
__NOSHAREDHELP__ ---- Files like images and sound clips are an integral part of wikis. They allow readers to get a sense of the information in pages with visual guides. To do this, you must first upload files to the wiki where you want to use them. You must be to do this. The instructions below are for the standard . For information on uploading files using the new VisualEditor, please see . Step by step There are a few different methods you can use to upload files. Some are a bit more complex, but each one leads to the same result: populating your pages with visuals! Edit mode The easiest method is inserting an image directly via the editor. *Click "Edit" on the article you are adding the file to. *Click on the image upload button on the toolbar. It appears as a picture with a brown frame in the right rail toolbar. *When the popup box appears, you can upload an image from your computer. Additionally, you can find images already on the wiki to add to the article *On the next screen, you will be prompted to customise the image's size, choose a layout, and provide a caption. You can also add the details of the image, such as a new name (if needed) and the . *Click "Add image" for the image to appear on the edit page. Images can still be modified in edit mode by hovering over the image and clicking "Modify", and a popup window will appear. *Save your edit and you now have a picture on the page! See also for more information on the tool. Image placeholder An additional method is the image placeholder, which are sometimes used on new articles. *Placeholders can also be added to articles by typing in place of an image. *If this is used, click the "Add an image" button in the centre of the placeholder to open the image addition tool (similar to the editor tool). Special:Upload Another method, though more complex, is . You can find this by typing it into the browser's URL bar or adding it to your . *Click "Browse" next to the "Source filename" box to find the image on your computer. *You can rename the image in "Destination filename" if you would like. *In the "Summary" section, you can add a description and a source to the image. *Select the licence in the "Licencing" section. *Click "Upload file" to upload an image to your wiki, and then place it into your article! Some communities have customised the page, so be sure to take note of any local instructions. Other questions What file types are allowed on Fandom? By default, file types that can be uploaded are .png, .gif, .jpg, .jpeg, .ico, .pdf, .svg, .odt, .ods, .odp, .odg, .odc, .odf, .odi, .odm, .ogg, .ogv, and .oga. Some wikis may allow additional file types . On this wiki, .ttf files can also be uploaded. If you would like to include a video on your wiki, please see . How much can I upload? The maximum size of uploads is 10 MB. The maximum image resolution is 12.5 million pixels. There is no limit to the number of files you can upload, but images and other files should be uploaded for use on the wiki - they shouldn't be used just as file stores! Resize an image When uploading an image, it is okay to upload it at the largest legal size you can upload to the wiki. This is because the software will resize the image that people see in articles to a more appropriate size without making them need to load the large image. As a rough guide, it is recommended to use the JPEG format for photographic images, and PNGs for other 'simpler' images (such as game and cartoon screenshots). See also *Learn about *Learn about *Learn about Further help and feedback Category:Help